Precious Dove
by everfire
Summary: KenXdavis DavisXKen To say that it began that day would be a lie. More precisely it began the day I met you. The veryfirst time you reached your hand out to me. When I forced my way into your life. When I was an enemy. It started when you called for my fr
1. Fireflies

Authors note: This is dedicated to Merlin Pendragon. I wrote ths after reading Walking in the dark. I decided to write my own fic...about my own personal 'davis'. This said more than with any other story realize that flames are very personal with this story.

This is based entirely on my actual experiences. The only things that have been changed are names and a few details that make this fanfiction. This is not AU. This is them living my life. My friends and I just somehow fit their personality.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Warnings: Angst/shonen-ai( may be graphic-ish later. there will be a seperate warning)

Also sorry about how short it is these are writing itself as I remember it.

P.S. Believe it or not Merlin but both our stories start with fireflies. I kid you not. Mine won't end like yours though.

Fireflies

To say that it began that day would be a lie. More precisely it began the day I met you. The very first time you reached your hand out to me. When I forced my way into you life. When I was an enemy. It started when you called for my friendship. When you asked for me to be more. This all started the day I met you. If I started there though. I would be able to blame you. I could say that you made this all possible. However it was my fault, you never would have asked for a single thing to change. You're just so content with what you have. I was the greedy one. I demanded more. That started when you and I were walking. I was taking you home.

The night air was oppressive. The warm air settled gently. Our feet crunched into the gravel on the path. Ahead of us lay a bridge.

That bridge was the dividing place our worlds, so different converged on that small wooden bridge behind the school. It felt like it divided us from each other, like the wrong and right side of the tracks. Still I could only venture to guess who was from what side.

I remember that I was telling you something. I was excited. My breathe escaping me in tiny bursts of information I spoke to you. You somehow managed to look at me. Almost entranced by my words. I knew that was why we were friends. You enjoyed my stories.

I stopped when we reached the bridge...

Davis felt his friend stop and turned to see what was wrong. Ken looked down and away.

"Hey?" Davis asked cautiously, aware of his friends sudden sadness.

Ken looked up and smiled. "Are you sure your not bored by all of this? I don't think I've ever talked this much before."

Davis smiled broadly, "Did I ever say anything that made it sound like I didn't like it?"

"Well no," A tiny smile appeared on his face. "Well, ummm...I haven't gotten anywhere with the story, yet, It may take all summer."

"That long huh?" Davis smiled. "Must be a good story." He leaned against the bridge and surveyed the area. Suddenly and without warning he shouted out. "Hey! Look fireflies!"

"What?" He leaned over to see what Davis had seen.

There were fireflies everywhere as if they came from the humid air itself. The small creek reflected their lights like and oddly mirrored sky. The water was darker than the velvet sky above but it held many more stars. The beautiful bugs danced among them and both of their eyes widened in awe.

"I haven't seen fireflies like this before." Ken whispered, suddenly afraid to ruin the mood.

"What do you mean?" Davis leaned back still holding the railing and smiled curiously.

"I've never been outside like this, you know to see this many." He confessed. "I've never seen anything like this before."

Davis looked over at his friend in shock. 'This deprived child.' he thought sarcastically. "You really haven't?"

"No." Ken's eyes cast down, his eyelashes brushing his ivory-blue skin. The soft moonlight made his whole being more blue and white, more cast in shadow. That was what it was. A simple trick of the light.

"You need to get out more." He stated smile impishly.

He looked up and smiled his whole face full of happiness, "Now I can, huh?"

"Of course." His smile widened when he saw his friend's reaction. "It's a promise."

They sat for a moment just enjoying the silence, and watching the skies, on below and one above.

"How did that one guy look again?" Davis asked shattering the silence. "The character with the 'c' name."

"Courm" Ken murmured. "Well...He has blonde hair about here" He made a vague gesture and continued. "His eyes are..." He looked up at his friend and trailed off.

Davis had his eyes cast at the sky the pale moon bleached his skin and his eyes shone with starlight. He looked so wistful and pure. His lips parted softly as if to whisper a secret to the heaven alone. His eyes closed for just a moment. Then he brought down his head slowly turning it to meet eyes with ken. Question sparkled in his eyes.

Ken looked away weighted down by his gaze. The boy at his side made a noise of surprise.

Ken looked up to see what was happened.

"I have to go home. I'm late." Davis looked up urgently and began to trudge away.

"Wait!" Ken shouted, suddenly desperate to be with him for even a second longer.

"You should go home, too. You only said you'd walk me here. It's more than halfway."

"No, I'll go with. It's fine. I don't mind."

Davis frowned a bit. "Okay." He said after a moment brightening immediately afterward.

I don't even remember saying goodbye. I only remember rushing away afterward suddenly needing to be as far as I could be from there from you.

When ken reached the bridge he stopped running. He looked at the fireflies for just a moment before falling to his knees. He held the wood as if for support feeling as if his world was spinning. His body shuddered and fell asunder as words ripped though him. 'I love him' Without reason he clutched the bridge. His tears darkened the wood.

He didn't pause to ask why this hurt. It was like when a child innately knew what a monster was. He knew, somehow. His body shook uncontrollably. What he knew he didn't know.

Tremors still coursing though him he stayed there, he stayed until his tears were mixed with dew that settled lightly on his face, part of the blanket of the darkest nights. He stood wiped the tears away and walked to his own home opening the apartment door.

"Hello honey, did you have a good walk?"

"Yes, mother." He said brightly smiling, some of the dew trickled down his face mixed with sweat.


	2. Confession

A/N: Wow it has been a really long time, but I'm finally able to get my butt in gear and continue my long forgotten fanfiction. In reality this fic had been written for awhile but I wasn't (and to be honest I'm still not) happy with how it's turning out. This work is very emotional for me to write so I'll be happy for any comments at all but please be gentle. Also the writing itself...I just hope it isn't horrible...one day maybe I'll go back or something...but I'd like a beta if anyone want to take this...horror on..lol. I'm very sorry for the delay.

Also: there are mentions of religion and an OC in this chapter. I'm not sure if the OC will ever even show up again in anywhere near as important a role as she is in here. So don't really worry. No freaky mary sue's here. Also, the pairings may get a little freaky.just thought I should warn you. I mean there may be Tai X Yolei, TK X Ken, and Davis X Matt. so umm sorry but that's how ppl turnrd out in real life...we'll just have to see.

* * *

It wasn't as though she was jealous, don't get her wrong. It was just something she noticed. It was an accident. Although she had no idea who all of my friends were she had been my closest friend from when she'd met me.

Felicia was a friend of coincidence. True it was a bit inconsiderate, but both of them knew how their relationship worked. It wasn't as though they had anything in common besides the love of fantasy and the general need to forget reality every once in awhile. So, in some weird way it made sense that we were together. In fact we considered ourselves to be about best friends. So it also makes sense that she would notice a change in me.

* * *

3rd person

It wasn't as though she looked for it either. It was just an accident. One day she just happened to be there. Listening to music like they always did and talking about nothing in particular. It was summer after also made sense that they were hanging out. But then there was a knock at the door. For the first time she saw Ken actually touch someone. Hug someone. It wasn't that she was jealous, but it was about then that she realized that nothing would be the same.

When she first come over she'd noticed that Ken was acting a little strange. For starters Ken had shoved a piece of paper inside of the piggy bank that Felicia had given him for his birthday last year. If that wasn't bad enough she got to watch him panic when there was a sudden knock at the door.

Then she met Davis.

* * *

Ken POV

Knock knock.

I looked at the door and for one moment had excitement and panic equally fill me. Especially when I walked over to the door and opened it up and there he was totally unannounced. Just like he always was. Good old Davis. Just being himself.

Upon seeing him I couldn't help but run across the room and leap myself into his arms. Just upon seeing his face I was so happy. I just wanted to touch him, be with him, around him.

It was only afterward that I realize that Felicia and Davis had no idea who the other one was. I turned around and stammered my best trying to explain. Try to give a decent explanation.

For a while everything seemed fine. In fact they seemed to get along rather well. What I should've realized was that that was just how Felicia was. She would never say anything that she thought would make me feel uncomfortable. Or do anything to make me feel bad. So she waited.

I watched him leave. And I hated it somehow doing that made me feel like every single time I said goodbye it was going to be the very last time. Like everything, every conversation, every walk, ended every single time I said goodbye. Like all I was ever able to do was say goodbye. I managed to not make a fool of myself this time. It'd taken me a full 20 minutes to say goodbye last time, because of Felicia I was able to say goodbye in a relatively shorter amount of time. Still though as I said goodbye I knew that my eyes softened and I knew that she noticed. Especially when I turned around to greet her questioning eyes.

"You've never hugged me before."

I looked at her a total loss for words there was nothing I could say no way I could explain. I looked up at her and I thought for just a moment she must see the truth in my eyes. And yet she didn't say anything she didn't look at me with scorn or happiness she just finished her thought.

"It's okay, I understand, it's just a different relationship."

That's the first time I can never think of thinking of it as a 'different relationship'

I never asked for guidance. But I took her words like advice.

I absolutely had to tell him. Explain to him that I loved him.

It was dark and musty, and I got the feeling that this is the sort of place that Davis adored. Davis and I were sitting on a couch and church basement.

"I really love it down here." 'In the dark' I added silently. I smiled widely at the thought. "It's so calm." 'in the dark' I added again.

"I hear people use this as a make-out spot." I replied then balked. 'Shit!' I could hear him, feel him frown.

"That's kind of..." he began.

"You mean because it's a church." I replied "it's not they should talk." I felt him smile once again, "playing Black Sabbath in the Sunday school room."

"Yeah well... that was with everybody... like I care about church."

"I'm afraid of them."

"Really, are you afraid of churches?"

"I guess I'm really more scared of damnation. I used to have dreams... you know about angels laughing at me up in heaven."

"Wow," Davis began looking like he wasn't sure what to say.

"I grew Christian so some of it... is now stuck with me." I laughed almost to get a giggle a bit nervously.

We sat in silence for a moment. "You thirsty?" He asked softly. I smiled 'yeah I was.' I nodded in the dark and he knew I was.

The students linked almost catlike toward stairs nearby. I surveyed the room, eyes adjusting and realizing that the room was really much lighter than I thought. Light was filtering through stained-glass window in the door and glowed lightly from electric device somewhere far off in the room.

The room I was sitting in a separate from where Davis was going. I looked down to that room and saw has back retreating down stairs. For such a small room there were stairs leading from the door and down to a lower area where there is a ping pong table and a fridge.

"Pepsi okay?" He inquired without too serious a tone.

"Yeah!" I call down, if my hat and a knuckleball and try to pick the rainbow-love-piano keys-cloud mural off the wall one paint chip at a time.

Davis returned lounged on the couch, and pryed at the tab on the top of the Pepsi can. Davis gulped in triumph after managing to get the chance to get the carbonated scream.

"Do you know what chair you're sitting in?" A smirk graced Davis's features as he eyed me curiously.

"No?" Unwilling to be made a fool of I gave him a no-nonsense look.

"Well... it's just that me and Tai have this joke..." he trailed off feeling uncomfortable. However you broke under my intense scrutiny. "What?" His voice teetered from annoyed angry, "we call the rape chair, ok?"

"What?!" The body to began to shake "you call a chair, in a church, the rape chair?" My humor bleeding into the sentence making it sound incredulous.

"Yep!" he replied having his chest out a bit.

"Why?" Thoroughly willing to let him preen at this point, and honestly interested.

"Well if you sit in it like this... here get up..." I stood up and out of his way. He moved over and sat in it demonstrating how wide your legs can spread when sitting in that chair. "And if you look here." He pointed vigorously at the chair leg. "You can tie them open... there's even some cloth to tie with." He looked up his hand still trailing on his ankles and smiled slightly.

I was staring... not too much, but a little. Were some recent him leaned over like that, let's turned up just a little, and talking about tying people up struck a chord. I blushed.

I took a sip of the soda carefully, it felt like nothing but air. He sat back down next me, on the couch, smiling and we both began to giggle something terrible.

"I guess you had to be there." He whispered when he finally got his breath back.

"Yeah." I answered. I took a deep breath and try to ignore the bile rising. "I have to tell you something..." I began.


	3. I love you

Author's note: it's too short...I know but...I really wanted to get it out there...so srry...but more is coming slowly but surely. Also the next part doesn't really fit here and would make this chapter too long.

"I love you" Ken whispered to the dark.

Davis moved to sit on his side so he could see Ken's face. Ken looked away blushing despite the fact that neither of them could see it. He face grew hotter and his eyes began to hurt.

"Is that all?" Davis said falling back down onto the couch. "I love you, too." He looked at the celing thoughtfully, "what got you all worried? I mean why didn't you wanna say that?"

"Well, ummm...you're the first person, you know, besides family, that I've told that to." Ken finally admitted.

"Wow...I mean, god you're cute." Davis stopped here to sigh, "I guess we come from different worlds though, huh?"

The silence dragged for a few seconds, finally broken by ken. "Dai?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I hug you? Just for a little while." Ken whispered, his elation somewhat dimmed.

"Of course." Davis replied, pulling the other youth into his arms and squeezing him be fore letting him go. Ken nuzzled comfortably into his friends shirt. He just took a second to breathe him in. Something about him, just felt so right, and smelled so great.

"You worry too much you know that, ken?" Davis asked reaching down and lightly tickling his lap warmer. The lap warmer giggled. "You have a nice laugh."

"I sound like a girl." ken reproached immediately.

Dai looked taken aback "You do not.."

"I do too."

"Not."

"Do"

"Not"

"Do"

A few days later...

"He loves me. He loves me not, He loves me. He loves me not." Ken wasn't going to allow the flower an easy death. So instead he pulled each individual flower petal off at a time. He glared at the people nearby, then sighed. They wouldn't come near him anyway. Then he looked back at the flower. "Stupid flower with it's stupid even number of petals." He mummbled. Then sighed again, "This is soooo illogical...like a flower knows any better than me." He grumbled, then stood stock-still for a few seconds. Then fell to his hands and knees looking for an odd-numbered-petal-flower.

After a few moments of fruitless search, he gave up. "Do you suppose they're like lucky 4 leaf clovers?" Pause. "And now he talks to himself...IN THIRD PERSON."

He picked up another flower, "He loves me not, he loves me...ect. He loves me." Ken smiled to himself just a little. "Not that that means anything...mind you." Tossing the stem inside he sat, leaning his back against the tree trunk behind him.

He could see the world beyond his yard. It looked technicolor in the night, the street lights lighting the world up like a washed out Polaroid picture. His own yard though was bathed in that neon green of grass at night lit up by fluorescent lights. The flowers stark white on the dark leaves they perched on and the tree an obelisk, bathing him in it's own perverse light. Darkness shadowed his face but his eyes shimmered brightly.


End file.
